


Roman Gets Bitten

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Deceit Sanders, yelling (with capslock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: The "Rose Pricks Her Finger" scene from Sleeping Beauty with a Sanders Sides twist.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Roman Gets Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I have no rhyme or reason for writing this fic. I was just watching Sleeping Beauty and then this came to mind, so I wrote it. I hope you like it.

Roman sobbed into his arms as he sat in front of the gorgeous vanity in from of him, reflecting his sorrow. Everything in the room was gorgeous, from the pristine white and red outfit on his body to the tapestries on the walls. All for him and he couldn’t have hated it more.

Roman would admit that his line of thinking was selfish but he did not care. It was all materialistic, with no real value. He would gladly throw it all away, starting with the crown on his head and the cape on his back, just to be with his family. To spend the rest of his days with the love of his life, and Patton and Logan, even if they did lie to him. 

But he knew that was never going to happen because what he wanted did not matter, Everyone else had already handpicked his future before he was even born and he has no say in it what so ever. All he could do was sit there and sob until Patton and Logan came to get him and drag him kicking and screaming into a life he never asked for.

All he could hear was the static in his brain and his chocked sobs. A pity really, because if he had just tilted his head slightly, he would have seen the fire in the fireplace had magically gone out. Or he could have heard the mysterious siren song in the air. How else would you explain the phenomenon when there is not a breeze nor another person in the small room?

The smoke of the fire suddenly turned into a glowing green orb, seeming to want to take a specific shape. Behind it, glowing yellow appeared, a dark cloaked figure as the owner of the eyes. 

In a flash, the figure disappeared, a yellow snake appearing on the grow. It shared the same piercing yellow eyes. At the same time, the orb became a man! He wore green and blame, his face adorned with a sinister mustache to match his deadly smirk. He latched onto the back wall of the fireplace and continue to sing his siren song, slightly louder since the prince did not seem to hear him the first time. 

The song seemed to magically calm Roman, his tears becoming nonexistent and no sobs escaped his mouth. He slowly picked his head up, making eye contact with the snake as it inched closer to him. For a moment, Roman simply stared at the snake, his eyes turning yellow. The green man sang again and Roman was out of his chair. The snake danced in joy and Roman smiled at it, unaware his cape had fallen off of him. 

The green man snapped his fingers and the fireplace transformed into a door with a long hallway. The snake turned and moved into the door, stopping for a moment to see if the prince was following him. The snake smirked at the green man when he saw Roman following him with no resistance. 

~

Outside the room, Patton paced back and forth in front of the door that he knew Roman was crying behind. Logan was sitting on a chair adjacent to the door, trying to distract himself from the tension in the air. 

Patton suddenly stopped his pacing to stomp his foot in anger “Grrr! I don’t see why he has to go through with this!”

“Now now dear,” Logan said in a comforting voice “That is not for us to decide”

~

Roman kept following the snake, he did not know why. He couldn’t think of a reason. Actually, he could not think at all. He still pressed on, his feet moving without any command from his brain. At least the song sounded nice.

The green man stayed by the magic entrance, singing and waiting.

~

“Maybe we should tell Thomas about him and Virgil–” Patton started

“Patton!” Logan shouted, startling the man. “Listen!” He pulled Patton closer to the door so that they both could hear the green man’s song. 

Logan gasped “Deceit!”

That was all Patton needed to hear before pushing open the door. He gasped as he saw Roman disappear around a secret corner while the green man smirked at him, leaning on the wall “Oh why did we leave him alone?!”

“REMUS!” Logan shouted as he ran towards the man. The man called Remus did not even blick and chuckled as he hears the ‘oof!” of Logan hitting the concrete wall. He turns and smiles at the long and confusing hallway he created, madness was always his specialty. He made himself disappear, so he could get ready for his next curtain call.

~

The snake began hopping up a flight of stairs, making Roman laugh. His laughter blocked out the sound of Patton banging on the wall, shouting his name. The song had stopped but he could not remove his eyes off the snake. It seemed to dance up the stairs and he couldn’t possibly look away.

~

Patton pushed and pushed against the wall but it would not budge. He was suddenly pulled back by Logan who said: “I got it.” His eyes glowed dark blue and the wall disappeared. 

The two looked frantically around the dark room they were in. The only light call from their glowing eyes. 

Up the stairs, Roman began to question the snake he was following. It seemed to glow and tell him to keep moving forward. Snakes did not usually do that. Still, Roman pressed on, after all on the top of the stairs he saw a room he really wanted to go into, for some reason.

After finding nothing on the apparent bottom floor, Patton pointed to the stairs and the two ran up it. They looked everywhere, even trough oddly placed windows. There were so many rooms, each leading to nothing. 

Roman had better luck than them, his room at the top of the stairs had light and hay. Nothing too spectacular but he just had to be in the room. The snake slithered to the center and transformed into a larger snake that hissed: “Pet me.”

Now all Roman wanted to do was pet the snake, so he reached out to it, eyes widen in curiosity, still yellow.

“ROMAN!” Patton screamed, “DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING!”

Roman stopped, pulling his hand back in sudden fear. He turned, “Patton?” he whispered softly. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Roman’s wrist forcefully. He turned quickly to see Remus smiling and pulling his hand towards the snake. In a flash, the snake jumped at him and bit his hand. He only hissed for a moment.

Patton and Logan entered the final room at the top of the stairs. They did not find Roman there either. Instead, they found Deceit frowning at them, his cloak draped across the floor and Remus smiling evilly.

“You poor simple fools” Deceit spat. Logan pushed Patton behind him protectively and glared at the snake faced man as he continued “thinking you could defeat me! Me! The master of all lies!” 

He paused to scoff at them and sneered “Well here’s your precious prince” he moved his cape to reveal Roman on the ground, not moving.

His snake bitten hand rests next to the crown he wanted so desperately off his head.

Remus burst into maniacal laughter at the horrified looks on Patton and Logan’s face, his green mist surrounded him and Deceit and the two flashed away, leaving Patton and Logan with a very sleepy Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the start of a new Sleeping Beauty AU? Is this taking place in Thomas’ mind? How knows? I don’t!


End file.
